The present subject matter relates to cases and accessories for portable devices, such as personal media players, smartphones, tablet computers, and other electronic devices. As portable devices have become increasingly more functional with increasing computing power, graphics and communications capabilities and decreasing size, there have been ongoing needs to make the devices themselves more user accessible, convenient and easy to use. Various accessories have been provided to address aspects of these and other limitations of mobile devices, such as ruggedized cases, speakers, chargers, etc.
Despite the successes that have been achieved using certain accessories for certain purposes, there are still limitations in the range of solutions that individual accessories can provide. Most (perhaps all) users do not make use of the full range of capabilities that their portable devices can provide. In many cases, the user could benefit from making it easier and/or more secure to use their portable device in many different situations, e.g. by providing stands, holders and the like at various locations that support different orientations and device capabilities. In addition, there is an ongoing consumer need for accessories that improve upon the accessibility of portable devices and help to expand their usefulness in various parts of users' day to day lives.